A New Attempt at Happiness
by Baka Ragon
Summary: Gumball and Penny Break up Because the spark isnt there anymore and Gumball on the way home Comes across a very beaten Carrie Rates M for Cursing, Blood/Violence, and Maybe later... A lemon...
1. The Start Of A New Bond

"I'm telling you Chris Morris all Gumball cares about anymore is..."

Darwin Furrowed his brow and imitated Gumball with an over exaggerated stupid voice

"PeNnY!"

Everyone at the park looked at Darwin like he was insane

Darwin went through about 50 different emotions before taking off towards his house

He was almost home and he saw Gumball walk out the door

"HEY Gumball where are you going!?"

"Im going to end things"

"End things?"

"I'll explain later Buddy"

"Ok!"

Darwin laughed and yelled in his normal pipsqueek voice before laughing again and running inside

"Well at least someone is happy"

Gumball walked in the direction of Penny's house and was distraught

"Man I don't know what to do, my emotions are all over the place"

Gumball knocked on the door and Penny's father, Patrick opened the door

"Hey Im here to talk to Penny"

Gumball put on a fake smile and laughed

"Okay kid"

The man looked disapproving but never the less he turned around and yelled up the stairs

"PENNY, GUMBALL IS HERE!"

"COMMING!"

Penny came running down the stairs and seemed to flash a sad look at Gumball before smiling for her dad again

"Can we talk Penny?"

"Sure Gumball... I have something to tell you anyways"

"Thank you"

They left and were walking down the side walk, niether one of them speaking to the other

Gumball looked around just noticing how dark it had gotten

Gumball then broke the silence

"Look-"

"Gumball Im breaking up with you"

Gumball looked suprised but then laughed

"Sometimes Iwonder if you can read minds Penny"

He smiled but she didn't look amused

"Sorry Gumball but I don't feel the spark anymore"

"I feel the same way, besides you can do WAAAAAAAY better than me"

"Thanks Gumball"

"No problem Penny"

They hear a car honk and turn around to see Penny's dad driving towards them

"Bye Penny"

"Bye Gumball"

Penny got in the car and her dad gave Gumball a knowing look before slowly driving off

Gumball started walking home and got about half way before noticing loud noises in a nearby alley way

He went to investigate and was shocked by what he saw

"Hey what the hell!"

Two large men turn towards him and he saw Carrie, the sane ghost girl that went to his school, seemingly bleeding from her head

"Get away from her you sick assholes!"

"Yeah right get lost kid!"

They rushed at him trying to beat him down and Gumball being as athletic as he was(COME ON HES A CAT BUT IM GOING TO CLARIFY THIS RIGHT NOW GUMBALL IS LIKE THE ANIME GUMBALL IN THIS STORY LOOK IT UP HES BASICALLY A HUMAN WITH CAT FEATURES)Easily dodged a punch coming at him from the side before clawing him down the arm

The other one tried to kick Gumball but he dodged by jumbing up in the air and landing on the mans elbow and a sickening snap echoed throughed the alley way

Gumball broke the mans arm amd he booked it out of the alley way

The other guy however didn't seem so frightened as he pulled out a balck pistol and aims it at Gumball

'If I attack directly I get shot... I've gotta get the gun away somehow!"

Gumball scanned his surroundings and saw nothing much but a metal trash can to his right and stick to his right

'Well here goes nothing!'

Gumball dove and pulled the top off the trash can and put it in front of himself before a loud crack was heard and the gunshot collided with the metal lid

Gumball's hands were shaking from the fear and the force behind the bullet but quickly shrugged it off and threww the metal lid at the guys gun which was knocked out of his hand

Gumball rushed and grabbed the gun and pointed it at the man

Gumball took this time to look at the man and take him in

He was pretty tall, no less than 5'11 he was skinny and almost looked sickly

He had a disgusting color of oranhe hair on his head

He had black eyes and pale lips

He wore a red flannel shirt and blue jeans he kind of had a beer belly but not that much

"Whats your name?"

The man stuttered for a second out of fear but quickly yelled out

"EARL, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"Get lost"

The man did as he was told and ran out of the alley way before quickly turning back and attempting to attack Gumball who was expecting this and he didged under the punch before raising his fist as hard as he could into the mans chin

Earl was quite a bit bigger than Gumball but he was lifted off of his feet and he flew into the trash can

He got up and ran away again but didn't come back this time

Gumball remembered why he was in the alley in the first place

"Oh my god CARRIE are you ok!?"

Gumball rushed to her side and saw the red ish liquid running down her transparent face

"..."

Gumball didn'tget a response so he picked her up and ran out of the alley way and back to his house

\- five minutes later -

Gumball arrived in front of his door and looked at her for a moment

'Damn if they see the'blood' they will freak out and call the police'

He quickly wiped the blood off with his sweat shirt and crumpled it up so no one could see the blood

He opened the door and walked in

'Looks like everyone is asleep already'

He let out a quiet sigh of relief before walking up the stairs and to his room

Gumball laid her down on his bed and looked around

Gumball noticed that Darwin wasn't in the bowl and there was a note on it

-Dear Gumball

I left to my girl friend, Rachel's house thank you for reading if you did

-Sincerily Darwin Watterson

"Well looks like its just Me and Carrie tonight"

Gumball sighed and got on the top bunk

"What a crazy day"

With that Gumball drifted off into sleep

-the next morning-

-CARRIE POV-

"Ugh my head"

I Sit up and looked around

"This isn't my room"

"Good morning Carrie!"

I quickly look to where the greeting came from to see Gumball

"Why am I here?"

"Because i found you in an alley way"

"I thought really hard and remembered most of what happened yesterday

-FLASH BACK-

I was walking on the street, talking to Molly on the phone... well texting her, I got half way through a text before realizing that I was being followed so I started to run and got about halfway down the block before someone hit me in the back of the head

I fell over and they dragged me into a nearby alley way

Things seem to blur and for a moment I thought that I was going to die but then Gumball showed up and Broke the first guy's arm and after that every thing was blurry to me

-Flash Back End-

"Gumball... Thank you!"

I rush over to him and give him a hug

"No Problem Carrie we're friends"

I started crying on his chest before I realize something unusual

"Gumball where's your Sweater?"

"Oh about that well I stopped the bleeding last night with it so it will either take awhile to clean or I have to get a new jacket or sweater"

"Im so sorry Gumball!"

"No it's not your fault Carrie, besides ive been meaning to get a new look"

"Ok Gumball"

I mumble under my breathe and realize that im still hugging him

My face heats up and he gives me a questioning look

"Whats wrong Carrie?"

"Nothing its fine Gumball"

I slowly pull out of the hug and sit back down on the bed

I think for a moment and my mind wanders to Gumball's life

"Whats up with you and... Penny?"

It hurts me to ask for some reason

Gumball looked at me and he smiled

I could tell it was fake though

"Penny and I broke up last night actually right before I found you"

I fell something that I haven't felt in a very, very long time... Hope.

Thanks for stopping in guys Leave a review, a Comment, and a favorite if you feel like you should


	2. A NewFound Happiness

Hey Guys Welcome to the Next Chapter of A New Attempt at Happiness I appreciate those of you who have shown your support and Im really grateful because in all of my other stories Ive gotten Comments that made me want to stop writing so I am going to focus alot on this story because of the support on this one, also in the last chapter on the fight scene when the guys arm was broken it was because Gumball landed on it full force bending it backwards in the wrong direction causing it to break, so without further ado sit back and Enjoy the chapter

-Gumball POV-

When Carrie woke up I didn't know what to do I was taking to her and she hugged me

She seemed happy.

And for the first time I felt... Content with how things were going with my life

When Carrie hugged me I was overcome with joy and I wanted nothing more than to kiss her...

'Where the hell is my mind going I literally broke up with Penny 13 hours ago'

Now Im doen in the Kitchen making us food because for some reason when my mom saw Carrie in the house she winked at me and left with dad.

They didn't tell me where they were going but even if they did I don't think I would care.

I finished and Placed the food on the table where Carrie was sitting and realized that she seemed to be off somewhere else

'I'll let her think'

-Carrie POV-

I was sitting at Gumball's kitchen table and off in my own world, Gumball is Currently making the food for us, I ysed to have to take over his body to eat but after I hit pubert I'm able to eat and drink what I want so Gumball insisted that he make something.

I realize that I'm overthinking everything so I snap myself out of my stupor and look down to see a BLT in front of me and that was mouth watering there was also a cup of coffee but my attention was more focused on the BLT I dug in and stopped abruptly to check for pickles.

I continued to eat the sandwich and finish by drinking my coffee.

I look around and notice Gumball coming down the stairs.

"Hey thanks for the food Gumball"

"No prob Carrie... Hey do you wanna play a game with me?"

"Sure what game?"

"Hmmmm... you choose"

"... Ok"

I pick up a fighting game and Gumball smirks

He took the game and put it in the Console

The title screen came up

The tv yelled out

"FOOD FIGHT OF DEATH!"

We went to the character screen and selected our characters

Gumball chose a hot dog and I went for the Hamburger.

Our characters arived on the battle field which is what seemed to be the subway

"Lets do this"

I hear Gumball say and he had a confident smirk on his face

-Five Minutes Later-

Gumball and Carrie were .

Gumball and Carrie were tied 3 wins each

Gumball's character Turned and ran and Carrie's character gave chase

Gumball's character ran up the wall and back flipped to behind Carrie's character.

The hotdog punched the hamburger one last time and the hamburger seemingly got dizzy

"FINISH HIM!"

The Tv yelled at us and Gumball pressed a bunch of buttons

His character pulled out a bottle of ketchup and put the pointy tip in the hamburger before squeezing and the hamburger got big and puffy before exploding with ketchup flying everywhere.

-NO ONES POV-

"YEEEEES!"

Gumball was jumping up in the air and cheering

Carrie put down her remote and laughed

Gumball looked at her and they were only inches away They seemed to lean in and after what seemed like hours their lips touched and Gumball deepened the kiss

Suddenlythe door opened and Darwin, Anais, and his parents came in fast

"He-"

They saw Carrie and Gumball making out on the couch

Darwin whispered

"They didn't hear us come in wow"

-GUMBALL POV-

I'm on the couch kissing Carrie and I hear a loud noise

'Maybe it's my family coming home'

He shrugged it off not caring in the least

-CARRIE POV-

'Gumnball is Making out with me and im pretty sure his parents just got home... well he doesn't seem to care so why should I?'

I smile into the kiss and feel his tongue slide across mine

-NICOLE POV-

I'm standing here watching my son and His 'girlfriend' make out on the couch

"Guys lets go upstairs and give them space"

I whisper and they follow the order and we go upstairs

'I hope you know what you are doing Gummypuss'

-NO ONES POV-

Down stairs Gumball and Carrie parted for air and Carrie blushed as a line of drool between their mouths was made

"Ummm.. Gumball... what does this make us?"

"Hmmm well that depends if you wanna be my girlfriend or not?"

"Is that your way of asking?"

"Yup"

Gumball smiles and Carrie laughs

"I would love to Gumball"

"YEEEES!"

Gumball resumed the dance he was doing after the game

"Gumball"

"Yeah Carrie"

"Can we resume the Session?"

Carrie's dace turned beet red

"I'd love to!"

Gumball sat down next to her and pressed his lips to hers lightly

Carrie leaned into the kiss and loved every second of it but sadly they we interupted as Darwin fell down the stairs and landed on his face

Nicole called after him

"Thats why you don't run down stairs honey"

"Ok Mrs. Mom"

Gumball and Carrie turned beet red again and parted lips

Carrie in embarrassment picked up the remote and started over the match

"FIGHT!"

Gumball rushed and picked up his remote and Darwin plopped down next to him

"Hey dude whats up?"

"Im bored"

Darwin plagged in another remote and selected the Taco

"Lets do this!"

Gumball and Carrie seemed to team up on Darwins but he fought back valiently and managed to take out Carrie before losing to Gumball

"Finish Him!"

Gumball pressed a bunch of buttons like before but in a different order

The screen went dark around the characters and the hotdog Pulled out the mustard bottle and another hot dog that was covered in cinnamon and horse radish, as well as something else that looked disgusting

He poured the mustard on the hot dog and shoved it down the Taco's throught and the Taco began to choke and not be able to get it down his throat because od the cinnamon

The Taco dropped dead

"That was brutal man"

"I know wow"

"Jeez Gumball that was Awful"

"Yeah"

They sat there staring at the Tv and Carrie laughed

Gumball followed suit but Darwin started to Cry

"He was so young!"

Carrie and Gumball laughed even harder

Darwin soon joined them in the laughter

'I hope this lasts'

Gumball Thought

-Hey Guys thanks for reading this Chapter if you did and remember if you believe that I deserve it then leave a comment, a follow, and even a favorite!

\- Sincerily Baka-chan 58


	3. Playing Daring Games At School

Welcome Back to Another Chapter of "A NEW ATTEMPT AT HAPPINESS"Thanks for Your support if you have shown some and for the people that have done so I would love suggestions with the story if you want to help PM or Leave a comment and I will get back to you for sure

Anyways sit your ass down and Enjoy the Chapter

-!-

GUMBALL POV-

'Man I hate taking the bus it sucks'

The bus I was on suddenly drove off road and to the grave yard, stopping in front of Carrie's house

'Carrie doesn't take the bus... Does she?'

I was lost in thought for a minute before I realize that someone is sitting next to me

"Hey Gumball"

"Hey Carrie, I didn't know that you take the bus"

"I don't because of the whole teleport thing but I do now, because you ride the bus"

I thought for a moment and pulled her so that we were behind the seat and no-one could see us

'I hope she doesn't hate me for this but I couldn't resist'

I press my lips to hers and was suprised when she kissed back and sat on my lap

I feel the bus stop and she seems to as well so we get of the bus and walk to Ms. Simmians class

-Carrie Pov-

'Gumball is pretty Balsy pulling that stunt back on the bus... but I can do better'

-25 minutes later-

'Class sucks'

I look and see Gumball Flip off Ms. Simmian every time she turns around and whistling every time she turns back

I couldn't hold in my laughter as a small laugh/snort thing comes out

Ms. Simmian looks back and I saybI have a cold

She resumes the lesson

'Looks like its time for a little revenge Gumball'

I made myself invisible to everyone except for Gumball and walk across the classroom to his desk

He looks confused and I whisper in his Ear that he was the only one that could see me.

He smiles and I let out a very quiet Giggle

I press my lips to his and sit on his lap again

I lean in and whisper in his ear

"Payback"

I got up and walked back to my desk and made myself visable again and they seemed unaware I was gone

-Gumball Pov-

'Carrie got me good in class I guess she considers this a game so I have to win'

I spent the next half an hour planning ignoring Simmians lecture

'If Darwin were here he could help, but noooo he had a doctors appointment'

I sat there for another five minutes before realizing a plan

'I got it!'

The bell rang and we went out for lunch

"Hey Carrie Can you go invisible to everyone but me again?"

"Ummmm... Sure"

She did as she was told and I grabbed her hand and ran to our lockers where all of the girls were chatting and Put her on the locker wall then I kissed her

The girls looked at me confused but I just smiled back and continued the kiss

-Carrie Pov-

'Ohmygod! ohmygod! ohmygod!'

My face heated up and I was... very turned on by this for some reason'

Well it's not like they can see me

So I leaned in and deepened the kiss with Gumball

'Ill get my revenge later'

I felt something poke my crotch and I moaned

Loud.

The girls turned their attention to me and Gumball

"Sorry I just stubbed my toe"

I heard Gumball say and he laughed

"Ok then"

They turned back to their conversation, Gumball and I parted and Gumball covered his Crotch with a blush

I felt my face heat up and I walked down the hall before turning visable again

-No Ones Pov-

The day seemed to fly by Normally for them because niether one of them attempted a make out session again

The bell rang and the kids of Elmore ran out of the school... well most of them, Gumball was stuck in detention because hie was caught flipping of Simmian

"Stupid Fucking Cloud"

He mumbled under his breathe

-Flashback-

Gumball was sitting at the front Row and flipping Ms. Simmian off every time she turned around again but a certain cloud girl was taking pictures of him doing it.

All of the sudden she called out to Simmian

"Gumball is flipping you off Ms. Simmian!"

She turned around and saw Gumball giving Masami a death stare

"What!?"

"Yeah see I have proof!"

Masami showed Ms. Simmian the picture and she gave Gumball 2 hours of detention.

-Flashback End-

Gumball looked at the Clock and sighed

'Only one and a half hours left'

Gumball looked back remembering that Carrie was there too.

Carrie didn't seem to notice him as she had an angry look on her face

"Stupid Fucking Flower!"

She shouted not caring who heard

-FlashBack-

Carrie was Sitting in class in her normal seat right in front of Leslie the flower

Leslie lept leaning over and whispering things into Carrie's ear and it was starting to get on her nerves because she couldn't understand any of it.

This went on for another five minutes before Carrie snapped and Yelled.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Simmian seemingly thought it was directed at her and also gave Carrie two hours of detention

-Flashback End-

-Gumball Pov-

'Im So bored!'

I look at the clock

'Only 10 minutes left'

I look back and see Carrie sound asleep in her chair

'So peaceful'

I turn back around and wait

-Carrie Pov-

I wake up to the bell ringing in my ear and see Gumball get out of his chair and walk towards me

He tries to 'wake me up' but I want to see how this plays out so I let out a fake snore and was not expecting to be picked up by Gumball who Carried me all the way to his house

'Talk about determination'

"Hey Carrie you can stop fake sleeping now we're at my house"

I'm shocked that he knew but I quickly get over it and sit down on his bed

I look over to Gumball eho was checking his email

I drift off to sleep

-Gumball Pov-

I recieved an email from mom letting me know that she, Darwin, Anais, and My dad were at the store and it may take awhile so don't wait up

'Wow'

I yawn and turn back to where Carrie is and see her fast asleep on my bed

'Looks like shes not faking it anymore'

I walk over and lay next to her

'Sweet dreams Carrie'

I drift off to sleep

-Hey Guys thanks for Reading this chapter if you did, Remember.. if you think I/this story deaerve it leave a review, a follow, or even a favorite

\- Sincerily Baka-Chan 58


	4. Video games and Love

Whats up Everyone Im very happy with the Follows and I even had our very own LEXBOSS favorite my story, so I'm in a state of absolute Euphoria and Since he Followed and Favd im posting the next Chapter immediately

Say thanks To Lexboss, I personally contacted them because I wanted to use Lexy, For those of you who don't know who Lexy is she's Lexboss's OC and takes the place as a pink cat and Gumball's twin sister but she moved to a different school, anyways I'm happy to have personally gotten permission so without further ado my friends, sit your asses down and ENJOY

.

.

.

Gumball Was sleeping and Carrie woke up

"Thank you Gumball"

She whispered

"...No..Problem...Carrie"

She heard him whisper

'I love you'

-Carrie Pov-

There in my mind I said it but for some reason I can't bring myself to in real life.

I know he feels the same way... but I'm afraid of his reaction.

I can't help it, he's so nice and I'm... I'm just... that Emo Ghost Girl.

Even with my thoughts I was subconsciously rubbing Gumball's head and he let out a soft pur.

I couldn't help but smile and he seemed to brighten up at my smile.

I put my head on his chest on listen to his heartbeat.

I sat there in silence listening to his loud heartbeat.

"I love you Gumball..."

"I love you too Carrie"

I sit up really fast and hear Gumball laugh.

"Wait you were awake"

I half whispered half shouted

"No But I heard what you said and that practically shocked me with a Defibulator"

"Soo..."

"I love you Carrie"

Gumball looks at me with determination and a tear leaks down my face.

"I love you too Gumball!"

I smile and Forget about being quiet I smash my lips to his and he Responds with equal vigor.

-Gumball Pov-

This is Great I finally said it and she loves me too, this can't get any better, I'm so happy.

-Nicole Pov-

I woke up around 3:00 in the morning and heard Carrie whispering.

Then I heard Gumball talk too and decided to eavesdrop.

I made it about half way down the hallway and heard Carrie yell.

"I love you too Gumball!"

I smiled and went back into my bed.

"I love you Richard"

"I love you too Nicole"

I laugh and cuddle with him.

-Darwin Pov-

"I'm telling you Rachel something good just happened with Gumball, I can feel it in my chest"

"Sure you do Darwin"

She pulled me into another kiss and I laid with her.

-Anias Pov-

I clutched my stomach with a "what the hell" look on my face

"That was a weird feeling"

I go back to watching Daisy in my room.

-Back to Gumball And Carrie-

-Gumball Pov-

I held Carrie in silence for a while before realizing that she was asleep so I put her beside me and smiled as she layed her head on my chest.

'I could get used to this'

-THE NEXT MORNING NO ONE POV-

Gumball sat up and saw Carrie wasn't there anymore.

"That's odd"

Gumball got out of bed and put a shirt on before walking downstairs.

Nicole and Carrie were cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey GummyPuss!"

Gumball deadpanned at her given nickname but told his mother hi anyways.

"Hey mom, Hey Carrie, What's Cookin'?"

Carrie pulled her mits of and looked at Gumball.

"Bacon, Eggs, Hashbrowns, and Pancakes"

"That sounds delicious!"

Gumball kissed Carrie and ran up stairs to take a shower.

"You know... I just happened to be up at... What was it, 3 am, and I heard you and Gumball talking then I heard... I LOVE YOU TOO GUMBALL!"

Carrie turned beet red and let out a nervous laugh.

"Well I guess the Cats out of the bag"

(No Pun Intended)

"I'm just teasing Carrie sweetie"

Nicole giggled and went back to cooking and laughed.

Carrie sighed and went to the living room to see Richard playing video games.

"Hello Richard"

"Oh Hello Carrie... Would you like to play?"

-Carrie Pov-

"Would you like to play?"

I looked and saw that he was playing the same Game me and Gumball played.

"Sure"

I sat down and picked up the remote.

I selected the Burrito.

"FIGHT!"

Richard was good... Actually I thought he was better than Gumball.

"ComonComonComon!"

I said out loud as I Punched him with a flaming fist one more time.

His Character Got dizzy and I opened the menu looking at the finishing moved and closed the menu.

I pressed the buttons.

^^^O

My character pulled out an Uzi looking food cannon but before he could shoot

My character's head was blown off by Richard's character who had done a flaming Uppercut.

"COUNTER FATALITY!"

I heard the Tv yell and I looked at the Tv in shock.

Gumball came downstairs and saw the screen.

I looked at him and he jumped on the couch right next to me and Took the Controller from me.

Richard seemed to get more seriousthan he was before Gumball hit the rematch button.

-3 Minutes later-

I stared in shock as there were remains of the Taco that Richard had chosen.

Gumball had used a finishing move with the Burrito where he took out a Grenade and Shoved it into the Taco's 'Chest'.

Gumball smirked with a Cocky grin

"Looks like I win again dad"

Just then I saw Nicole come into the living room.

She saw Richard silently sulking on the couch and Gumball laughing.

She walked over to Richard and took his Controller.

"Hey Gummypuss~"

She purred at him and he seemed to get scared and Begrudgingly hit the Rematch button.

"Why are you scared?"

"You'll see"

-15 seconds later-

Gumball's character was in many peices on the floor with Nicole's holding a sharp butter knife.

"Wow"

Gumball started sulking and laughed loudly.

"That's why Carrie my mom is amazing at video games, ESPECIALLY fighting ones"

"I can tell, she didn't even break a sweat"

Gumball ran to the kitchen as soon as he smelt food.

following close behind.

-HAY GUYS THANKS FOR STOPPING IN AND READING THIS CHAPTER OF A NEW ATTEMPT AT HAPPINES, I APPRECIATE IT AND IM SORRY FOR THE SHORTER CHAPTER BUT I WORKED AS FAST AS POSSIBLE TO POST THOS AS SOON AS I COULD BECAUSE OF THE LIKE BY LEXBOSS... SEEYA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER


	5. Savior

Gumball quickly dodged a punch by the man that had introduced himself as Earl only to be roundhoused in the face.

Blood flew out of his mouth and Gumball flew into the wall.

His vision went black and all he heard was Carrie scream.

"No!"

Gumball sat up in bed with a loud gasp and looked at Carrie who was lying next to him.

Gumball was sweating cold but quickly shrugged it off and got out of bed, exiting the room and walking down the stairs.

-Gumball Pov-

That dream sucked, I know I can protect Carrie... but what if... I can't.

I look at my hands and see something wet hit them.

Im crying.

I walk into the kitchen to see my mom getting some water from the fridge.

"Hey mom"

She turns and see's the tears leeking from my eyes.

My mom rushes over to me and embraces me.

"What wrong honey?"

"Mom... what if I can't protect Carrie?"

"Gumball, you will always protect the people you care about that kinda runs in the family"

I laugh a little and my tears dry up.

"I know but what if I can't?"

"Gumball... is there something you're not telling me?"

I think it over.

"Look mom when I found Carrie and brought her home she was about to be raped in an alley way, she had been beaten and she had a bottle smashed over her head."

"And why didn't she get raped?"

"Because I stopped those two guys from hurting her"

"That'sall I needed to hear honey, that's an example of you being able to protect her."

I perked up at this.

"You know what mom... you're right"

"I know honey, now go back to bed"

"Ok I love you mom"

I walk back up the stairs more dragging my feet.

I open my bedroom door and staired in horror as Carrie was pulled through a portal by a skeleton hand.

I run and without thinking jump in the portal after her.

I grab her hand and we fall... and fall... and fall into blackness.

Suddenly we stop.

-Carrie Pov-

I am falling with Gumball and we stopped abruptly and I took thos time to scan the area.

"Gumball we're in the spirit realm!"

"Why!?"

"I don't know but the spirits dragged me here for some reason"

I look forward and the room lights up with an orange hue.

A huge man steps out of the shadows.

He looks like tha-.

"Gumball it'sthe guy from the alley way he sacrificed his soul!"

"Damnit!"

Earl rushed forward and punched Gumball who was too distracted to react.

"Die!"

He pulled out a massive axe and swung it at Gumball who put his arms over his head.

I watched in fear as the axe got closer and time seemed to slow down.

And all of the sudden sparks flew everywhere.

I look and See Gumball's dad wearing a blue cape and wielding a large sword.

"THE COTTON TAIL CAV-E-LEER... HAS RETURNED!"

They engage in combat but I don't pay it much mind and rush over to Gumball who was in shock over who saved them.

He looked at me.

"Looks like that cape really did have true power"

I look over to see the battle axe break on His dad's shoulder.

He smirked.

-Richard Pov-

I guess they didn't believe me when I said that this cape had power.

"You can't win, Give up now!"

I position my his throat and he pulled out a dagger aiming for my leg but I laugh as it breaks on my skin.

He impales himself on my sword.

I look at him confused but put him out of his misery.

The world around us starts to collapse.

I run and grab Gumball and his friend.

"Lets go!"

I jump back out of the portal.

"Look Gumball... you can't tell your mom about the cape."

"Why not!? Its so cool!"

"I know Gumball but if you tell her she will get worried and I'll have to be on 100% of the time hero duty."

"Fine dad my lips are sealed... Thank you"

He hugs me and I hug him back.

"Alright well I'm going back to your mother, good night"

I notice Catrie's been quiet the whole time and look ove to see her fast asleep.

"Comfort her Gumball she's exhausted"

I walk out of the room and remove the cape putting it in our closet.

I lay next to Nicole, Whisper good night and fall asleep.

-Gumball Pov-

I lay next to Carrie.

"I love you"

I whisper and she cuddles into me.

I drift off into sleep.

-Next Morning-

I wake up and see Carrie's not there but I walk down the stairs and see her and my mom cooking breakfast.

"Hey Carrie, Hey mom!"

I sit on the couch and contemplate the events from last night.

"My dad is awesome"

I say out loud.

"Yeah he is"

I hear my mom say.

"Yeah he's pretty cool"

Carrie responds im her usual sassy, emo attitude.

"Haha, yeah, where is he anyway?"

"He's still in bed"

"Oh"

My mom puts bacon, eggs, and potatoes in front of me and I dig in.

"Mom this is delicious!"

I say between bites.

"Oh well Carrie seasoned it and added the flavor"

"Carrie..."

I look at her with watery eyes.

"It's so good"

I slur my words to get the point across.

She blushes and goes back to cooking.

I finshed my food and ran after her and grabbing her.

I smash my lips to hers and she responds in sync.

"You just giving me more and more reasons to adore and love you Carrie."

She smiles and presses our lips back together.

Then we hear an audible "crash" and look to see that dad had fallen down the stairs.

We laughed but he didn't seem amused.

Upon closer examination of my dad he looked sickly pale.

"Ummm... dad are you okay, you look sick"

"Yeah I'm fine, just hungry."

We ate in amd awkward silence and I turn around with Carrie and walk back upstairs to my room and soon after my dad enters.

"Gumball you asked me if I was okay and Yes I'm fine it's just the normal consequence of using the cape"

"Consequence?"

I said confused.

"Yes, depending on how long you use it, you will get either more or less sick."

"So that's why you never use it?"

"Yes and no... you see the reasons I never use it, well that's one of them but the main one is that your mom hates it."

"Well that sounds like mom"

I said hearing her voice.

"Just be aware of the consequences Son."

He said before leaving.

'This is alot to process'

-Sup guys thx for reading this chapter, it was very fun to write-

Sincerily Baka-chan 58


	6. Day Dreaming And More FunGames

Sorry for the LONG ass wait guys, I got arrested, I don't wanna go into details but it was not the most amazing thing. So bottom line, I got expelled and arrested. It's totally on me but because of the wait, I'm post 3-4 chapters today.

Thanks-Sit your ASS down and enjoy-

"Gumball?"

"Yeah Carrie?"

"Will we always be like this?"

"I hope so..."

"Me too."

"I love you Carrie."

"I love you too Gumball."

Carrie and Gumball kissed for a minute before leaving his room and heading downstairs.

"Well time for school I guess."

"Yup."

Carrie went and got in the shower and Gumball made breakfast for them, nothing serious, just eggs and bacon. Carrie ran downstairs to eat and after a quick kiss Gumball went to take a shower.

Carrie saw a note on the table.

\- CARRIE, GUMBALL.-

\- Richard, Anias, Darwin, and I are leaving for two weeks on vacation, I have left money in the piggy bank upstairs. It is approximately 600 dollars so don't go blowing it in one day, it's for the whole two weeks.-

\- XOXO Nicole -

Gumball came running down the stairs with the piggy bank in his hands fresh outta the shower.

He smashed it with no remorse and pocketed three hundred and gave three hundred to Carrie.

"Time to go love, the bus is here."

"Ok."

He grabbed her hand and ran outside and onto the bus, they sat in the very back where nobody else sat because of the seclusion.

"You wanna have another game today Carrie?"

"I don't see why not?"

She said flirtatiously as they sat behind the seat and she stratled him. They started to make out and just like before they stopped when the bus stopped.

Gumball and Carrie walked into the school hand in hand not caring about who saw.

They were then confronted by Tina.

"GUMBALL!"

"What."

"YOU MADE PENNY CRY!"

"And."

"I'M GONNA EAT YOU!"

"Oh shit."

Gumball took off with Tina chasing him. Gumball ran into the pool room and ran as far as he could up the divingboard before backflipping off of it and over Tina's head. Needless to say she full for headbutted the pole. Gumball continued running and he started to laugh.

"This used to be so much harder!"

Gumball got ahold of a red carpet somehow and stood at the end of the hallway with Tina at the other end staring eachother down.

"Oley!"

Tina rushed at full speed.

Gumball dodged holding out the carpet and laughed as Tina slipped on a puddle.

Gumball took off running again and turned to face Tina one last time.

Tina rushed and Gumball jumped and doubleheel kicked as hard as he possibly could and Tina's foot was knocked out from under her and she did half of a front flip landing on her back.

"Ha! I win!"

"Gumball Waterson! What did you do to Tina rex?!"

"Nothing. She slipped while chasing me."

"Oh."

Gumball returned to the awestruck Carrie's side and they walled to calss together.

During class Gumball was asked to speak outloud in front of the class.

"Yeah so rainbows come from unicorn's butts when they fart out pots of gold along with the leprechauns. Yatayatayata.

For some reason Gumball froze and started to kiss the air.

Wait that's not the air!

That's an invisible Carrie.

"Miss Simmion!?"

"Yes Gumball?"

"I really have to use the restroom."

"Just go..."

"Thankyou."

Gumball grabbed Carrie's hand and ran out of the classroom with her to the guys bathroom.

They went in the stall and Gumball put Carrie against the wall and they started to make out harder than ever before. Gumball kissed Carrie's neck and Collar bone.

She let out a moan.

Gumball removed her shirt and put it in her mouth to bite. Gumball started to fondle her breasts while he kissed her neck and collarbone.

She was mianing super loud into the shirt and Gumball rubbed against her causing his hardened crotch to rub against hers.

The shirt fell out of her mouth and she moan louder than ever before.

This continued for a minute until Gumball removed his shirt as well and pressed against her.

She moaned just from the touch and he unclasped her bra.

"What if someone comes in?"

"I locked it."

Gumball winked at her.

She let the bra fall to the floor and Gumball bent down lavishing her nipples with his mouth.

She moaned and removed his pants leaving him in his boxers.

He did the same for her leaving her in only her black panties. They rubbed against eachother some more earning a groan from Gumball and a moan from Carrie.

Gumball pulled back for a second.

"Are you sure about this Carrie?"

"Yes!"

"Ok."

Gumball slid his boxers down to reveal his erect member.

He didn't take Carrie's panties off but he slid them to the side Gumball positioned himself.

"GUMBALL!"

He heard Carrie's voice.

"GUMBALL!"

It became more Raspy.

"GUUUUUUMMMMMMBAAAAAALLLL!"

That was Ms. Simmions voice.

Gumbalk snapped up and saw he was still at his desk, appearently he had been sleeping.

"What do you want?"

"The bell rang, School's out."

"...oh."

I turned and walked out of the classroom to see Carrie getting stuff out of her locker.

"Hey love."

"Hey Gummypuss!"

She teased him.

He puckered his lips and frowned making a cute fart noise.

"So cute."

"Haha."

They kissed and proceeded to get on the bus.

"Love you."

He whispered in her ear.

He nipped at her earlobe and earned himself a loud moan.

He chuckled as a bunch of people looked Carrie.

"Sorry... I uh... hurt my foot."

"Oh ok..."

"THAT SUCKS CARRIE!"

Gumball said way overdramatically.

"I'll massage it for you~"

He purred.

"Ok..."

He grabbed her foot and put it in his lap removing her shoe.

He started to rub around her toes and the ball of her foot earning him a couple of silent moans and he continued his actions.

They fot home and Gumball Carried her inside all the way upstairs and into his room.

He laid her in the bed gently and layed down next to her.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah!"

"What do you feel like?"

"Pizza~~~"

"Sounds good."

"You order I'll pay."

"Ok."

She pulled out her phone and called the pizza place.

\- Thanks for reading this chapter and leave a comment for support if you enjoyed this chapter.-


End file.
